nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons: Return of the Toybots cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Chadbot: Please! Leave me alone!! XJ-Negative: SHUT UP, Now bow down before your new master. So you are the Chadbot, nice to meet you. Ms Mintgrape the Green Fox: But saldy, your not the Greatest Genius. Chadbot: Oh my God, don't be rude sir. If this is the work of Calamitous, I will not cooperate with anyone. XJ-Negative; He has not anything to do here. Chadbot: What the....?! Who are you? If you want to use my factory for evil purposes, I will not. XJ-Negative: Oh no, my friend. This dump dosen't work for my plans. But your knowledge and some things here will be useful. Take him now! Ms. Mingrape: And there's no stopping us now. (As 2 Exo-Huggles pick him up) XJ-Negative: Dark Spectro, tell me, did you find them. Dark Spectro: Yes Sir. Over here. XJ-Negative: Everything is ready to move to our base? Dark Spectro: Yes Sir. Everything is ready. XJ-Negative: Excellent, I want to start as soon as possible. You did a good job. Ms. Mintgrape: And now I can collect all the nicktoons as TOYBOTS. Dark Spectro: Thanks, Master. (XJ-Negative evil laughs) Cutscene 2a: (In Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) Danjhely the Firefly Dingo: Hi Audryck! Audryck the Moth Duckling: Yes Danjhely what is it. Danjhely: Ruffles O,Reilly build our own Mission Paw Vehicles in the Milk Carton. Audryck: Oh cool! Kendryck the Wingless Dragonfly Cat: Yeah we can check it out. Pesky Stunky the Robot Skunk: *Hearing some DANJHELBOTS, KENDRYCKBOTS and AUDRYCKBOTS are coming as she hops on Danjhely's back* Danjhely: Uh oh! TOYBOTS ARE COMING TO US! Carlie Mcgill the Cockroach Fennec Fox: And it looks like they wanted to capture us. Carlito the Cricket Cheetah Cub: Run guys RUUNNN! All: AAAHHH!!!!!! Eva the Fly Cavalier King Charles Spainel: I'm here now. Bluecorn the Blue Long-Eared Chipmunk: Eva, we're here! We can call Danny Phantom. Kendryck: My owner, right! Call him now. Cutscene 2b: (In Sanjay and Craig) Sanjay: Dude, best party ever. Craig: Yeah man, you finally kissed Belle. Sanjay: Do you know what time is it? Both: FRYCADE TIME. Sanjay: Also, what ever happened to that guy, El Charro Negro? (KABOOM) Craig: Come on, dude. Let's go check that out. Cutscene 3: (In My Life as a Teenage Robot) Jenny: Well, school ends and its time to go home. Mmm...but, I miss the glorious days. And going to school is boring these days. And I miss my battles with supervillains. Indeed, I miss Vexus. Well like some people say "You don't appreciate what you have until you lose it". And I guess....also I think I'll never find the perfect guy for me...aaahhh. (Her machine phone rings) Jenny: Mom, what's happening Dr. Wakeman: XJ-9, back home so soon! I'm being attackby some strange robots and.... Jenny: MOM!? (As her phone shuts off) (Then her house is destroyed) Jenny: But what happens here? (Then she loses her powers) Jenny: But.....what happened to my powers. (Then a Exo-Huggle and some Jennybots shows up) Jeny: No...it can't...your the Toybots! Cutscene 4: (In Danny Phantom) (As Danny and Sam are being chased by Dannybots) Sam: Danny! What's going on. Danny:I don't know. And the worst part is that my powers are gone. (As a Dannybot grabs Sam) Sam: DANNY!!! Danny: SAM!!!!!!!! Sam: Danny, run now. Forget me. Go Away. Danny: SAM NO, I will not leave. Sam: Please Danny, then you can rescue me. Go for support and run. Danny: Okay, we will come back for you, I promised. Or lightning, I can only talk to someone, Jimmy Neutron!. Cutscene 5: (In The Alliance) Frankie: Ahhhhhh, what a nice day to do relax. Jason: Give it back, Nia. I found it first. Nia; Ok, but you gotta catch me first. (As he tackles her down) Frankie: Ok, maybe I can relax ya be quiet. I'll be at my computer watching Sean, to make sure he don't have any evil plots for today. (As the Frankiebots busted through the walls out of nowhere, causing Frankie and Jason to fling to the other side) All: (screams) (As an army of Stun Bunnies jump through the hole and kidnapped Nia) Frankie: RUN!!!!!!!! (As him and Jason screams and run) Bessie: Guys I'm from The Mighty B. Can I join you guys? All: Ok! Cutscene 6: (In Monsters vs. Aliens) (As Susan grows ginormic size to crush the Toybots) Susan: Take that you robo-imposters. B.O.B.: Oooh.... that robot looks like me. (As he swallows it) (Then another BOBOT grabs BOB, while another SUSANBOT already grabs Link and Dr. C) Coverton: Aaaah, what the heck is going on here, Susan?! AAAAAAAAHHHHHH Susanbot: Come back here. Vornicarn: (roars) (then, a LINKBOT grabs him by the toungue) Vornicarn: (whimpers) Meanwhile........ Cutscene 7: In secret base, New Toyco (As the Toy-Nator shows each characters being captured on their screen bellies) XJ-Negative: Excellent, new Toybots are much better than expected. Each world of NICK is falling apart. But still, I should leave no stones unturned. Ms. Mintgrape: What is going to be my friend. Dark Spectro: Dark Spectro here, what do you need? XJ-Negative: We detected a transmission in Retroville, it has to be Jimmy Neutron. Use your mech suit, catch Jimmy, and bring him to me. And Dark.....send The Magophoidbot to catch any other character. Dark Spectro: Yes Master. XJ-Negative: Soon, soon this world not be more than he, forgotton. Ms. Mintgrape: But for now on, they are going to take over every Nicktoons Places. Cutscene 7: (In the Axis Powers meeting) Alfred:Hey guys,Toybots are ruling the world and... ALF:Hey Alfred,where do you keep the in case of emergency casserole dishes? Alfred:Why? Garfield:The Lasagna won't fit in the toaster. All:... ALF:Never mind,we'll make a peanut butter sandwich, where's the blender? (Suddenly,a FELICIANOBOT,LUDWIGBOT AND HONDABOT take over and kidnap Michelle) ALF and Garfield:Don't worry,we'll save you! FELICIANOBOT:GET AWAY,PUNKS! ALF:Never mind,RUN! The Magophoidbot: Not so fast. Feliciano: Oh come on, not YOU again. (As he grabs Feliciano, ALF, Garfield, Ludwig, Honda Kiku, and the others,and also kidnaps The Minions,Gru,Charlie Brown,Snoopy and Woodstock,but Woodstock makes a hole in the bag and Snoopy and Woodstock escape without anyone noticing,so Snoopy and Woodstock escape to find Frankie and the other surviviors) Cutscene 8: Danny: Alright, Phantom to Neutron, can you read me. Jimmy: Jimmy's here, over. Danny: Boy, PLEASE say you got Spongebob, Timmy, and Tak with you. Jimmy: Unfortunatilly, they got captured too. But I have a..... (As he got captured too) Danny: JIMMY?! (As a portal to Hetelia World, then he jumps in) Cutscene 9: Danny: I'm sorry, but I need to borrow your car, guys. Please. Thanks. ALF: No wait. (As he drove off back into Monsters vs. Aliens) Vornicarn: (Roaring, then whimpers as he got captured) (Coverton and Sqweeps screaming as they got captured) Danny: Susan, come with me if you want to live. (As he takes Susan with him) (In The Alliance) (Frankie, Bessie and Jason screaming and being chased by the Toybots) (As they see Danny and Susan come by) Frankie: HEY, WAIT. Come on, Jason. Bessie: Look it's Danny. Danny: Hurry, there's no time. (In MLAATR) (As Jenny and Brad are being chased by the Jennybots, and some Exo-Huggles) Brad: What's going on? Why are there evil versions of yourself. (As the car pulls up with Danny, Susan, Frankie, and Jason) Danny: Rise abord. Frankie: Better climb now. Jenny: Danny? What are you doing here? Danny: COME ON!!!!! No time to explain. I have oyu, Jenny. Jenny: Brad go, up. Brad: Ok, if I...... (As a Jennybot shoots a plunger and kidnaps Brad, then Brad screams) Jenny: BRAD, NO!!!!!!!! Danny: I'm sorry, but we cannot help right now. Jenny: Come on, we have to go for it. Frankie: Danny is right. Danny; We have to find our next ally. Cutscene 10: (Snoopy and Woodstock try to find Frankie and the others) ???:Need help,guys? Snoopy and Woodstock:??? ???:It's ok,I won't hurt. (??? takes off his hood) Anime Kenny:You guys need help finding out what happened? Snoopy and Woodstock:(cheering) Anime Kenny:Come on guys,let's go find the others! The Magophoidbot: 2 escaped prisoner. (As he takes Snoopy and Woodstock) Snoopy and Woodstock: (screaming) Let us go!!!!! Anime Kenny: Don't worry, I'm coming back to get you guys. Bessie: What's our next ally? Cutscene 11a: Frankie: This is our next ally. (In Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol) Animal Patrol Team: *Running away from DANJHELBOTS, KENDRYCKBOTS AND AUDRYCKBOTS* Carlie Mcgill: What are we going to do? Eva: I don't know, but we need help? (Frankie and the others arrives at Yardley) Jenny: Huh what is this? *She seeing the Animal Patrol Team are trying to catch by the Toybots.* Danny: It looks like? Jenny: Look guys! it's the Animal Patrol Team! Bessie: Your right, what are we going to do? Danny: We need to save them. Frankie: Hop on little animals. The Animal Patrol Team: *Hops into the car and safe along with Bluecorn and Pesky Stunky.* Carlie Mcgill: Yes! Danjhely: Phew! We're safe, right Pesky Stunky? Pesky Stunky: *Cuddles Danjhely.* Audryck: Aww, I think she needs a hug. Carlito: Yeah she's a Little Robotic Skunk like you Danjhely. Danjhely: I'm a Australian Dingo you know? Eva: Ok, Animal Patrol were going to........ Kendryck: So were going to the last ally? Frankie: Yep let's go to Sanjay and Craig: Cutscene 11b: (In Sanjay and Craig) Craig: Dude! Don't you have another plan. Sanjay: YES, keep running faster. (As they scream, while running from the Sanjaybots and Craigbots) Danny: SANJAY! CRAIG! Hop in. Sanjay: Come on, Craig. (As he bites on the car and pulls him and Sanjay in) Danny: Ok, that's everybody. (Then the Magophoidbot came and shot their car down, causing them to fall down the hill) Cutscene 13: Anime Kenny:Great,first I lost Snoopy and Woodstock,what's next? (Anime Kenny sees the car falling down the hill) Anime Kenny:Hmm,I wonder what happened there? I'll check it out. Bessie: Alright, I look for more people. Cutscene 14: Meanwhile, back in The Toybot Factory. Exo-Huggles: Oh Master, I returned with reload. Dark Spectro: Excellent catch, Jimmy Neutron? Yes, I have them in my hands. I'll take this one to my master. The others, take them to their capsule. (As Dark Spectro shows Jimmy how they make the toybots) Dark Spectro: Open the doors. Exo-Huggle: Yes, yes dark. XJ-Negative: Welcome Dark Spectro, you brought our guest Jimmy Neutron? Ms. Mintgrape: Your are just a little bit thinking smart but no way for you. Dark Spectro: Yes. Here it hath my lord. Jimmy: (as he awakes) Ehhhh.....what happened? XJ-Negative: Awakened the sleepy dwarf. Cutscene 15: XJ-Negative: I was waiting.... Jimmy: Who, who are you? XJ-Negative: I am the only rulerf of the Toybots, and YOUR future ruler. I want you to build something for me. Jimmy: I do not build anything. XJ-Negative: Now tell me this, do you recognize these 2? (As Professor Calamitous and Chadbot was captured) Calamitous: JIMMY NEUTRON?! Jimmy: PROFESSOR CALAMITOUS?! Ms. Mingrape: Well he's already captured. Your captured too Jimmy. XJ-Negative: You 2 worked together to build a dimmensional portal. Calamitous: Hey! Are you talking about the idea with my original toybots? Great. XJ-Negative: As already noticed, Calamitous is a genius, and half-witted, Chad-bot forced him to make new toybots. And clear, I have a portal for more advanced for more of my troops. Jimmy: You're crazy. I'll never build a portal for you. Ms. Mintgrape: If your are are so smart, BUT YOUR NOT!!! XJ-Negative: I know, Now take him away with the others. (As the Exo-Huggles put him into his capsule) XJ-Negative: Magophoidbot, report. The Magophoidbot: Status: I have them targeted. XJ-Negative: Soon, all the Nicktoons will be captured. Ms. Mintgrape: And the World has been take over. Cutscene 16: (Back in Sanjay and Craig) (Anime Kenny (now in Mysterion form) goes to the car crash to see what happened) Mysterion:Are you guys ok? Danny: Uh, yes? Who are you? Bessie: Ok we need to help the Nicktoons saved. (As the mysterion takes off his hood) Frankie: Oh, it's just Anime Kenny. Ok, dude we need your help, because.. Anime Kenny: LOOK OUT. (As the Magophoidbot kidnaps Jason, Bluecorn and Craig) All: (screams) Eva: Bluecorn, NOO! Danjhely: Don't worry Eva, we're going to save our Chipmunk friend. Eva: I know, I fine! Bessie: I agrred Eva. Magophoidbot: 3 more prisoners: captured. Indentity: The Magophoidbot. Status of Nicktoons: End of the road. Anime Kenny:Yeah right... (Anime Kenny turns into Princess Kenny and rainbow blasts the Magophoidbot,then runs) Anime Kenny: What are you waiting for? Follow me if you don't want to be captured! Danjhely: Uh oh, we need help? Magophoidbot: Direct Order: Transform. (As Sanjaybots and Craigbots transform into their tank mode) (As the Toybots, Exo-Huggles, and Stun Bunnies chases them) (Anime Kenny (in Princess Kenny form) rainbow blasts all Toybots,Exo-Huggles, and Stun Bunnies) Anime Kenny:I think we're safe,and I was the one who had to save you guys. (As more shows up) Sanjay: There's too many of them. Frankie: Quick, everybody in this cave. (As everybody enters the cave to hide) Princess Kenny: STOP, it's a dead end. Carlie Mcgill: Yikes! Kendryck: We're doomed! (As the Magophoidbot busted a small hole through the cave, were only the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies can fit through) Danny: Maybe we don't have our powers, but were not caught. Stun Bunny: Give me your hammer. Well, Nicktoons and Anime Kid who keeps transforming into a princess, if they want to be prisoners. GO TO EMPTY. (As one of the Stun Bunny hits the Nicktoons and Anime/Princess Kenny, causes all of them to fall off a cliff) All: (screams) Stun Bunny: *Knocks the Animal Patrol Team.* The Animal Patrol Team: AAHHH! (Grabs one Stun Bunny). Carlie Mcgill: Oh look a Bunny *Hugs a Stun Bunny.* Kendryck: Not really. Frankie: What's gonna happen next? (As they fall into a portal) Cutscene 17: Back at The Toybot Factory (As a machine was interviewing XJ-Negative to the Toybots) (As Magophoidbot put Jason, Bluecorn and Craig in their capsule) (Then Craig spots Noodman) Craig: YOU, I bet your behind all of this too. Noodman: Oh relax, silly. I'm a prisoner too, just like you. Bluecorn: I hope the Team can rescue me. Stun Bunny: I hope you enjoy your time, losers. Magophoidbot: Reafirms: Captured Nicktoons incomplete. Conclusion: Masters gets furious. Stun Bunny: I'm happy to report that the lastest Nicktoons have been captured. XJ-Negative: Well, I'm not happy that 6 nicktoons aren't here. And who makes fly is YOU!!!!!!!! >:( Stun Bunny: Please sir, don't hurt me, I'm soft. (As a huge rock crush him) Cutsceme 18: (All Nicktoons and Anime Kenny wake up in a Yellow Submarine) Paul McCartney: Hello mates,we're The Beatles! Anime Kenny: WHAT? No Way! Ringo Starr: We heard that XJ-Negative and his pet has captured almost all Nicktoons,and we had to hide. George Harrison: We could help on your adventures,if you can let us. Anime Kenny: YES,YOU CAN!!! Bessie: Cool you guys are the best characters. Eva: Yeah! Danjhely: So you can help us now/ John Lennon: Alright,let's go save everyone and defeat XJ-Negative! Audryck: And Ms. Mintgrape too. Anime Kenny :Wow,I wasn't expecting you guys to help,we do need your help though! John Lennon: Sure,anything for you guys,what's the plan? Anime Kenny: Ok,here's the plan... Cutscene 19: (This scene just shows El Charrro Negro visiting his Marelita's graveyard.) Cutscene 20: (Back in Sanjay and Craig) Dark Spectro: What happened to the Nicktoons and that Anime kid who keeps transforming into a princess? Did they get captured? Magophoidbot: Possible. Dark Spectro: (on his communication watch) Master, currently, we lost the Nicktoons and that Anime Male Princess. XJ-Negative: Mmm.....well, do you know where they went? Ms. Mintgrape: Maybe somebody went to the place. Stun Bunny: Well, I just hit all of them with one of the Exo-Huggle's mallet and suddenly, they all fell down a portal. XJ-Negative: Then YOU'RE going to be the one to find them. Get rid of him, Dark. (As Dark Spectro kicks Stun Bunny down the portal) Stun Bunny: (screaming while falling) But it was an accident. Dark Spectro: Transportation Magophoidbot, lets follow where they went. (As him and the Magophoidbot jumps down the portal) Cutscene 21: (In the woods, as Frankie, Susan, Bessie, Audryck, Danjhely, Pesky Stunky, Kendryck, Carlito, Eva, Carlie Mcgill, Sanjay, Danny, Jenny, Anime Kenny, and The Beatles was walking alone, lost in the middle of the woods) Pesky Stunky: *Spotted 3 dogs in the woods.* (As 3 dogs came) All: (scream) (Danny, Frankie, and Sanjay gets bitten and pass out) Paul: Get back or we will play loud. (As they play one of their song) (Then the dogs bit all 4 of them, and they pass out) Anime Kenny: It looks like it's up to me again. (As he turns into Princess Kenny and shoots one of the dogs with his rainbow) Princess Kenny: Take that you filthy dog. Danjhely: Uh oh, more dogs. Eva: They're really mean. Carlie Mcgill: I know they.... Audryck: Danjhely, watch out! Danjhely: Huh? *The dog bites on her right paw.* OWW! My paw, I'm Powering down. Danjhely: Bit bit bit bit *Shutting down herself.* Eva: Our Robotic Dingo friend is dead. Kendryck: Oh, Poor Danjhely. Carlito: But we gonna fix her. Jenny: Ok, you Animal Patrol Team fix Danjhely, that's my pet Dingo. Eva: Yes Jenny. Jenny: Kenny, look out. (As Jenny, Bessie, and Susan jumps out and get bitten and they pass out, then a dog bites Princess Kenny from behind, causes him to turn back into Anime Kenny and pass out) (As El Charro Negro came) Dogs: (growling, as heading towards him) El Charro Negro: Pipe down, stupid puppies. (As he whips all of them, and they all ran away) Cutscene 22: Anime Kenny: Ouch,my back hurts,but there all gone,good. Ringo: Hold on, I see someone,who could it be? Anime Kenny: Guys,wake up, I see someone. Paul: Who could it be? Sino and Sina: Hello, guys. (As Sino, Sina, El Charro Negro, and Marelita nursed everyone back to health. Then they discussd what's happening) Jenny: Hey where's the Animal Patrol Team. Bessie: Why? their help their Robot Firefly Dingo friend. Frankie: Their Fixing Danjhely. (All of the Nicktoons saw the Animal Patrol Team fixing Danjhely) Animal Patrol Team: *Fixes Danjhely the Firefly Dingo on her arm.* Eva: We're almost fixing her. Jenny: Danjhely, are you all right. Danny: Danjhely? Danjhely: *Turns on herself and wake ups her eyes.* Where am I? Audryck: We're fixing you, Danjhely. Pesky Stunky: *Cares Danjhely.* Danjhely: Oh Pesky Stunky you care me you just helped me. (As she cuddle her Counterpart pet in her tail). Bessie: Aww! So cute they are. Eva: Yeah they are. Cutscene 23: Jimmy: Now let's see how I can work this thing. (As a portal opens up) XJ-Negative: Yes, YES. (Then it closes down) XJ-Negative: WHAT, take him back to his cell. Stun Bunny: (knocks) Cheif, also came to inform that all Nicktoons and others have been captured in their cells. (The XJ-Negaive trips) Stun Bunny: Boss? Boss, what happened? Boss, boss?....boss. (Then he blast Stun Bunny) XJ-Negative: My toybots, no changing plans. CONSTRUTI-bots, come, I have the most important job. Constructi-bots: Here we are, ir. CONSTRUCTI-bots at your service. How may we serve you? XJ-Negative: This time, I want to build a new portal...... XJ-Negative: This is the plane of the portal. Ms. Mintgrape: And then we go in as well for good. Constructi-bots: As clear as the metal fluids of our oil. XJ-Negative: Oh and have someone pick up that fried rabbit.....I know my Nicktoon's best trophies my Toybots caught. Cutscene 24: ...Meanwhile, all the Nicktoons that were captured in their capsules are now unescaped. Some, only the most important both heroes and villains were alike seperated from the others prison in a different season... Timmy: I never thought these Toybots come back, and worse, they becomed stronger. Gaz: At least I'm not next to my stupid brother, Dib. Frida: Yeah, speak for yourself. Bluecorn: Yeah and the Animal Patrol Team need to get me out fast. Brad: I just hope Jenny and the others are well, and coming to save us. Sam: I am already concerned about Danny, I have already spent weeks, and no report about them. ALF:Are you kidding? What happened to Anime Kenny? I hope HE didn't die. Garfield:That's true,and I heard The Beatles also escaped. XJ-Negative: Greeting to all, Nicktoons. To the Pleasure Of Doom. Ms. Mintgrape: We're already capture all of you. XJ-Negative: That is right my Lady Fox. ALF:Sounds more like the Pleasure of Failing. All:(laughing) Bluecorn: Guys I can't get out of the Bubble Trap Cage thingy. Garfield: Good one ALF. ALF: Thank you,Thank you. XJ-Negative: SILENCE!!!!!!! You going first, hairy elephant. >:( Ms. Mintgrape: Before we electricity you, we can ask who are the last nicktoons. ALF:This guy does not have a sense of humor,but your sister does,and second of all, I am not a hairy elephant. Dr. Wakeman: Yeah, and being the only wicked, as you will always end up in a humiliating defeat! All: (laughing) XJ-Negative: If you guys are finished, let me say this, ALF and NORA Wakeman, if you're not silent, I will vaporized you. Spongebob: Do you want Mr. Krab's secret recipe. Plankton: Hey, that's my job. (As a picture of Frankie, Danny, Bessie, Audryck, Danjhely, Pesky Stunky, Eva, Carlie Mcgill, Kendryck, Carlito, Jenny, Susan, Sanjay, and Anime Kenny shows) Cratosbot: The only Nicktoons characters who are NOT captured. (As he flys off along with Ms. Mintgrape) Cutscene 25: (Back at Sino's and Sina's house) Danny: Mmm...what's cooking. Sina: Rich tamales Oaxacan. Anime Kenny: Yum,haven't had any before,y'know why, because My family is poor and what not. (As ECN sits outside upset) Marelita: Sorry that had to happen. Jenny; If you would be helpful to us and see us in action. Danjhely: Jenny my owner *Hugs Jenny.* Jenny: Oh Danjhely! Kendryck: Danny! Danny: *Hugs Kendryck* Oh Kendryck my ghost cat. Bessie: But where's my pet dog Eva? Eva: I'm right here. Bessie: Eva *Hugs Eva.* Frankie: Bessie, Eva is your second dong. Bessie: Oh your right. Audryck: See their have their owners. Carlito: But where's our owners? Did I say it was wrong? Kendryck: Actually not. ECN: Is NO! Jenny: WHAT?! Sanjay: WHY?! Carlito: HOW?! ECN: Beside, these Toybots are the problem, not mine. I'm sorry, but I have my own problems to solve. (As he runs off with his horse) Sanjay: Now what? Marerlita: Sorry this had to happen, Ms. Jenny. (BOOM, BOOM) Sina: What was that. Sino: Sounds like an earthquake. Kendryck: Not Quite, but is sounds like a....... (The lights turns off) (As more people appear) Audryck: AHH IT'S DARK IN HERE! Danny: Hey, there's only 19 of us in here. (Then the lights turns back on, and the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies found them) Paul: But where's Kenny. Anime Kenny (accidentally turned into Princess mode): Guys,help me! They think I'm a girl again! Exo-Huggle: Wait until our master hears about this, and we will make you our NEW QUEEN. Ringo:Are you serious? We have to go save Kenny! Cutscene 26: Paul:Ok, so where's Kenny? Frankie: There he is and Look out! (As the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies tries to run off with Princess Kenny and starts to attack the others) Danny: Enough, it's time to fight back. Danjhely and Audryck: Animal Fight *Fights 2 Exo-Huggles* Carlito: Take down rabbit take down. Kendryck: Ghost Cat can't give up, you guys are mean bears *Fights all the Exo-Huggles.* Eva and Carlie Mcgill: *Fights all the Stun Bunnies.* Sanjay: No, no no, don't reach me. (As he climbs up) Bessie: *Fights all the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies* Honey Bee Girl is not to be afraid. Anime Kenny/Princess Kenny: I'M NOT A GIRL!!!!! (As he blast them with his rainbow) Frankie: I hate you bears and rabbits. (As he punches them) Jenny: Take this, beast. (As she punches a Stun Bunny) Marelita: Ugly rabbit, ugly rabbit, ugly rabbit. (As she whips him with a stick) Sina: Release it, release it, let him go. (As she pulls the Exo-Huggles off of Sino) Paul: 1, 2, 3, and.... (As The Beetles' instruments noises shoots the enemies away) (As they are battling the Exo-Huggles and Stun Bunnies) Sino: (as he puts on his scary mask) WUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR. Ex-Huggles and Stun Bunnies: (screams) Sino: Ha, ha, punks. (As a Exo-Huggle knocks him out with a hammer) (As a Stun Bunny opens a box) Sino, Frankie, and Sanjay: Occupied! Stun Bunny: Oh, sorry. HEY!!! (As they all jumps in) All: Yeah!!!!! Anime Kenny/Princess Kenny:Uh,what are you guys doing? All: About to get captured. (As they were surrounded) Sina: I have a plan, but it's risky. Sino: (big, loud sneeze, causes the enemies to blow away) All: (cheering) Magophoidbot: I've found them. (As he captured all of them) Cutscene 27: Audryck: Let us out now. Danjhely: Help us! We can't fail. Frankie: But we need help them and saved us. Magophoidbot: Ok, back to the Toybot Factory. (Then El Charro Negro comes and rescue the Nicktoons and Kenny) Tantalos: Hey, who the heck are you, answer. ECN: I am the Black Charro. Tantalos: I don't care if you're a clown with that hat, Mr. Exo-Huggles, ATTACK! (As ECN beats up the Exo-Huggles) Dark Spectro: I will handle this. (As ECN and Dark Spectro battles, but ECN loses) All: (telling ECN to get up) Dark Spectro: You're good, but I'm better. (As ECN gets back up, and attacks back) ECN: No, I am better. Samuel L. Jackson: What are you talking about? ECN is better,but nobody can do this!!! (Samuel takes out his gun and shoots down Dark Spectro) Samuel L. Jackson:Do you give up yet,you big piece of junk? Dark Spectro: (As half of his helmet is cracked) You hurt me! Now you're going to PAY!!!!!! (As he shoots down ECN and Samuel) All: Charro?! Samuel?! (As theToybots returns) Tantalos: Toybots, activate, and finish the job. XJ-Negative: No, this ends now. Ms. Mintgrape: Yeah and we're here to get you. Cutscene 28: Samuel: Well,hello XJ-LOSER, trying to kidnap innocent people and trying to torture them,why you little pervert,I want to deal with you. XJ-Negative: Why you little....(as he knocks out Samuel) Ms. Mintgrape: Stop calling him a LOSER, GET THEM!!! Frankie: So you're the one whos behind all of this. Anime Kenny:But why? Why is he doing it? Samuel: exactly.... Anime Kenny: Hold on,let me help you up. Samuel: Thanks,so why are you doing this? XJ-Negative: Greeting, Nicktoons. I has long wanted to know. Danny: Man, could this get any worse. Dark Spectro: Master, what are you doing here. XJ-Negative: I just came by, to see many of my plans are failing for my troop because of 13 Nicktoons: Frankie, Danny Phantom, Bessie, Audryck, Danjhely, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Kendryck, Carlito, Pesky Stunky, Susan Murphy, Jenny/XJ-9, and Sanjay, plus that weird anime kid who keeps turning into a princess. (Moonlight shines down and he reveals himself) XJ-Negative: I am the XJ Nora Wakeman in a nutsell. Jenny, I'm your older brother, XJ-. Jenny: But but...I only have sisters XJ 1 to 8, my mom never told me I had a brother. Cutscene 29: XJ-Negative: In 3 months, I was built, our creater had faith it was great pride to stop it. But at first, I was constructed without emotions, just an obedient servant. As you know, Armagedroid began to destroy all weapons, including the one in the core of earth. Since I was only a prototype, I volunteered to be a weapon that Armagedroid would follow me. The heat was so intense, that my circuits turned off, and Armegodroid left me there. Then years has passed, were you came along. I was jeaulous and my feelings were hurt, because you got friends, enemies, and other stuff I never had before. Ms. Mintgrape: He's right My owner and I am gonna kidnapped you all the times. Samuel: Uh-huh,go on. XJ-Negative: Years later, the Nicktoon's universe were mixing like crazy. Samuel:Keep going. XJ-Negative: So everything was clear, The Toybots were the answer. So I gather my army together to improve my purpose. Danny: You're crazy! XJ-Negative: If you want save their world, those that's already captured, eh, but they won't have that much time. All: WHAT?! Cutscene 30: ECN: What? (As he tries to shoot a laser at Marelita) ECN: MARELITA!!!!!!! (As he blocks it, cause him to get shot down instead.) Samuel: Enough is Enough! I have had it with these Toybots and XJ-Negative! Everybody calm down! I'm gonna deal with Mr Dark Side Robot here. Samuel:Hey XJ-Negative,looks like you're toast. (Samuel tries to knock him out, but XJ-Negative grabs his fist and made him knock himself out) Jenny: Get Him. (But XJ-Negative beats everybody up) Samuel: So,you want to fight,eh? (Samuel tries to shoot him,but runs out of bullets) Samuel: Oh man,Kenny! I need help! Anime Kenny: (transforms into Mysterion) This is gonna hurt you for days. (Mysterion punches XJ-Negative until he almost mautfunctions, until he picks up Mysterion by the throat) XJ-Negative: You may be strong, but I'm strong-ER. (As XJ-Negative tosses Mysterion in a pile, with the others and turns back into Anime Kenny, then knocks out Samuel) XJ-Negative: Meanwhile, here, leave my invation, and I hope to see you again. Ms. Mintgrape: SHOOT THEM NOW! (As him, Magophoidbot, Tantalos, Dark Spectro, all of the Exo-Huggles, Stun Bunnies, and the Toybots go into a portal and take Marelita with them) Marelita: Brother, no. (As they left) Cutscene 31: Samuel: I almost had him,if we weren't so weak! Let's go save Marelita! I mean Kenny has his powers,The Beatles with their music, Bessie and Eva can use their Honey Bee power to stings the Stun Bunnies, Audryck, Carlie Mcgill and Carlito can use their powers to stop the toybots, Susan with her growth, Jenny with her mechanisms With Danjhely and Pesky Stunky, Danny with his ghost power with Kendryck, Frankie with his boulder fists, Sanjay with his Tufflips power, and me with my gun! So who's with me! All: (cheering) Jenny: But first, we have to help El Charro Negro. Danjhely: me i'll help him. Jenny: Ok Robot Dingo. Pesky Stunky: *Follows by Jenny and Danjhely* XJ-Negative: *Beats all the Animal Patrol Team and Jenny* Cutscene 32: (Back at New Toyco.) Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda. Wanda: Sorry, Timmy, we can't get out. Cosmo: Yeah, it's useless. Marelita: Eh..let me go! (As she is trapped with Prof. Calamitous and Chadbot) Chadbot: I'm getting out of here. (Asd he lets himself free) Chadbot: Now to meet with the other......GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSSS! (As he falls into XJ-Negative's lair) (Unfortunatilly, Chadbot gets caught by XJ-Negative, Ms. Mintgrape and Dark Spectro) Chadbot: Oh, hey guys, (laughs nervously then screams) Cutscene 33: ECN: Ok, everybody's ready? All: Yes! (As they all goes into a portal) Jenny: Oh, boy, here we go again. Danjhely: Uh-Oh! All: (screams) Anime Kenny: I wonder where we are gonna land... Samuel: This is gonna hurt. (As they saw everbody that was trapped, then let them free) All: Uhhhhh...... Danjhely: Are you guys all right. (Hologram shines) XJ-Negative: You think you can take my prisoners away from me? Frankie: Negative. (As everybody looks at the hologram) XJ-Negative: YOU WILL NEVER WIN, ONCE I GET THROUGH WITH YA! Patrick: Uh..do ya even serve nachos here? (As ECN accidently knocks down Patrick) ECN: Sorry my friend, but you will NOT win. All: YEAH! XJ-Negative: Will see about that. Animal Patrol Team: *Growls at him* Cutscene 34: Danny: Ok, we got to think of a plan. Kendryck: Ok then we need a perfect plan. Plankton: Does it have anything ot do with the secret recipe? All: (arguing) Jimmy: Wait, I got it. (As the mech-suits appears) XJ-Negative: Toybots, activate and kill them. Exo-Huggle: CHARGE!!!!!! Animal Patrol Team: Let's fight them *Fight all the Exo-Huggles* TEAMWORK *As they giving a Hive-Five.* (As the Toybots and Exo-Huggles charge towards the Nicktoons, the one of the bears fall) Danny: CHARGE!!!!!! All: (screams and start fighting each others) Samuel: No, it has to do with POWER and TEAMWORK. We have to team up to beat this phony! Then I will tie him to a chair and tell him a speech I memorized,then after that,let's bear him up. LET'S DO THIS. All: ... -_- Anime Kenny: Finally! I can use my Princess form now! Everybody falls for this costume. Hey XJ-Negative! Magophoidbot: Toybots, tank mode, bring out the CATDOG-bots. (As they toss bombs down there, while they battle the Toybots) Princess Kenny: Hold on,I'll save you guys! (Princess Kenny uses a Mega-Blast Rainbow attack to wipe out most of the Toybots) Princess Kenny: Now,where is that XJ-Negative? (Princess Kenny tries to distract XJ-Negative with her cuteness) XJ-Negative: Why them little....ok Toybots, retreat. And Tantalos, Magophoidbot, destroy them. Princess Kenny: Heeeeeeey XJ-. (As they battles the Magophoidbot and Tantalos) Samuel: Taste bullets,enemies! (Samuel majorly destroys them with his gun) (As they get back u, but a little dizzy and half-way destroyed) Susan: Now, it's time for some girl power. (As she uppercuts the Magophoidbot with her mech-suit, then he falls on Tantalos) Tantalos: Uh oh? (As he crushes him and both of them are destroyed) Cutscene 35: Princess Kenny: Come on,XJ-, you know you want to. ;) (makes kissing sounds) Dark Spectro: Sir, don't fall for it. XJ-Negative: QUIET!!!!! Ms. Mintgrape: Sent him to.......... (As Dark Spectro gets angry pulls off her wig causing her to turn back into Anime Kenny) Anime Kenny: Uh..suprise. Why you little.. (As he turns into Mysterion) Mysterion: This punch is the punch you will NEVER forget. (As Mysterion punches Dark Spectro so hard, that his helmet broke off, revealing HIS face) All: Ooooh!!!!! Samuel: Good job Mysterion! Mysterion: Thanks! Frankie: Come on, you guys, now let's defeat that XJ-jerk. ECN: Wait I have another plan. All: ?! ECN: Come on. (As he grabs Sino, Sina, Chadbot, Samuel L. Jackson, The Beatles, and Kenny and flies off to find XJ-Negative's lair) Frankie: Ok, me, Jenny, Susan, Audryck, Danjhely, Pesky Stunky, Carlito, Kendryck, Carlie Mcgill, Eva, Bessie, Danny, and Sanjay will follow them, the rest of ya, hold back the toybots. (As the rest keeps battling the toybots, Frankie and the gang flies off with ECN while the Animal Patrol Team are ride off) ECN: Now, to find him and give him a piece of our minds. All: Yeah. Samuel: Let's find the door. (Cuts to the Animal Patrol Team with their Mini Vehicles.) Danjhely *In her Rescue Rover*: Ok, we have our Mission Paw Mini Vehicles. Audryck *In his Hydro Ski*: Yep Bluecorn, gave us from the Milk Carton. Carlito *In his Repair Kart*: But Who? Eva *In her Sky Cycle*: Maybe? (While XJ-Negative sees them on camera) XJ-Negative: No, it can't be. Ms. Mintgrape: THE ANIMAL PATROL TEAM IS GONNA GET US.. Exo-Huggle: Oh no, they,ve destroyed Tantalos and the Magophoidbot. Stun Bunny: Sir, Let's use Professor Calamitous XJ-Negative: Why you little...>:( 2 Exo-Huggles and 1 Stun Bunny: (huddles together and screams) XJ-Negative: Now out and find them. (As they leave to find them) Cutscene 36: ECN: Ok, ya, this is the plan, we split up. Frankie, Sanjay, Danny, Jenny and Susan, ya continue going, me, Samuel, The Beatles, Bessie, Anime Kenny, Chadbot, Sino, and Sina are going down the hall right here. And Animal Patrol Team, stay here in the black hall while we going ok. Animal Patrol Team: Ok! Bluecorn: I'm Back! Animal Patrol Team: Bluecorn, Your rescued yourself *Hugs Bluecorn.* Bluecorn: Yeah *As she hops into Carlie Mcgill's Mini Miner* I'm in. Carlie Mcgill *In her Mini Miner*: Your in Bluecorn. Kendryck: *In his Three Wheeler*: Alright Team, let's get ready. (As the Animal Patrol Team rushing through the black hall to find the Lair). XJ-Negative: (As he has a vitrual map of them) Heh, heh. Thought it waaaas. (As ECN gets out of the mech-suit, and gets his horse) ECN: Ok, boy, me, Kenny, Bessie, The Beatles and Samuel will stay here. Yiu take the rest on down were it's safe. Dark Spectro: Well, well, well, look who's here. Cutscene 37: (As the Frankie, Sanjay, Danny, Susan, and Jenny flies to XJ-Negative's lair and then gets out of their mech-suit) Danny: We are here for you, Negative. Jenny: YEAH! You have A LOT of explaining to do, mister. XJ-Negative: Well what's up with all of you Nicktoons series and non-Nicktoons stuff. Ms. Mintgrape: Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol is a Nicktoons show? Jenny: Yep! Ms. Mintgrape: They are not here and not caught. All: ????... XJ-Negative: Robos, show them what I mean. (As a screen shows) Cutscene 38: Chadbot: Hey, I think the exit's right there. (As they saw the Exo-Huggles) Bessie: Chatbot be careful all those bears. Mr. Exo-Huggles: Ah, tamales, tamales. (As they went in the room) (Then they all got sucked in Nino's mouth and got spitted back out) Chadbot: Ok, I've got a plan...(As he was explaining, the Stun Bunny that was harassed by XJ-Negative in a giant mech-suit and a bunch of Exo-Huggles appeared behind him) Others: !!!. Chadbot: What? (As he turns around) Oh, boy. Cutscene 39: XJ-Negative: All of these multi-universe, you see! (As the screen shows a slideshow of non-Nicktoons characters, and as he shows the following villains, General Grevious, Skynet, Lord MegaTron, Sigma, Brainiac, Ultron, and HAL 9000) Jenny: THAT'S IT. (As she tries to shoot XJ-Negative with a laser, but misses, as he jumps behind them) XJ-Negative: So, you wanna fight, war means war. (As everybody and XJ-Negative battles) Ms. Mintgrape: GET THEM NEGATIVE!!!!! (4 men walk into the place) Peter Venkman: Need help? All: The Ghostbusters!!! Frankie: Sure, you can help us. Cutscene 40a: (As Dark Spectro came back and punches ECN) ECN: SPECTRO!? Dark Spectro: You thought I gave up, didn't you. (As they battle) Cutscene 40b: Animal Patrol Team: *They get out their Mission Paw cars* Danjhely: Ok, their go in we can follow us right. Audryck: Yeah! I'm a Leader of the Animal Patrol Team. Carlie Mcgill: Yeah and we can find the Nicktoons and Stop Ms. Mintgrape and her Owner. Bluecorn: I know. Eva: Hmm, maybe we can save them right? Kendryck: Right I'm a Cat, Audryck's a Duckling, Eva's a Cavalier King Charles Spainel, Carlito's a Cheetah Cub, Carlie Mcgill's a Fennec Fox and Danjhely's a Dingo. Eva: We're animals, but not tiny, we're Feral Animals. Carlito: Right, let's go to the Lair. (As they straight to XJ-Negative's Lair). Cutscene 41: Sanjay: You wanna piece of ME?! (As Sanjay tries to use Tufflip's skills on him, but XJ-Negative picks him up, and throws him) Frankie: Oh yeah, three can play at this game. (As uses his boulder hands to punch him, but XJ-Negative breaks the boulder hands, and throws him too) (As Danny tries to blast his ghost powers at XJ-Negative, but he blocks it and throws Danny down, then pulls out a sword) XJ-Negative: No one, messes with me. Jenny: LEAVE HIM ALONE!!! (As she punches him and helps Danny to get back up) XJ-Negative: OK, it's time to get serious. (As he blasts a laser at them, but misses) Danny, Jenny, and Susan: CHARGE!!!! (As they tried to beat him up, but XJ-Negative beats them) Frankie and Sanjay: CHARGE!!!!! (As they failed too) XJ-Negative: (while having his foot hold down Danny) Ya gotta learn, I'm indestructible. (As Jenny goes for a sneak attack, then XJ-Negative grabs her fist) Jenny: LET GO!!! XJ-Negative: No, no, no, Jenny. (As he throws her) Frankie: HEY, you can't put your hands on a girl. (As he and Sanjay attacks, but fail) Peter: Get him, boys. (As they're shooting at XJ-Negative, Susan grows ginormic-size to crush him) Ms. Mintgrape: Ya never listen. (As he blasts and picks up Ginormica and throws her, then goes up in the air) XJ-Negative: My turn. Ms. Mintgrape: Me too. (As everbody continue fighting each other) (Frankie grabs XJ-Negative with his boulder fists, Sanjay uses his lucky wing bag, Danny and Jenny uses their powers all together to hold down XJ-Negative) Peter: FIRE!!! (As they shoots him, then XJ-Negative builds itselfs back up again) John: Hide Guys (As the Ghostbusters hide it themselves). XJ-Negative: Ah-ah-ah my fellow friends. Danny: GET HIM!!!! All: (screams and keeps attacking XJ-Negative and Ms. Mintgrape). XJ-Negative: Oh yeah! (shoots the yellow-orange light). Ms. Mintgrape: Great, now capture them. All: (screams and run) XJ-Negative: (grabs Frankie and Sanjay with his feet, then shoots all of them with his bombs and lasers) All: Uggghhh.... Peter: Is everybody okay? All: Yeah! Ray: Alright, were hiding so we don't get caught. XJ-Negative: Ya think ya gonna get away that easy? (As he traps all of them against the wall *Except the Ghostbusters wo are safe*) Cutscene 42a: Meanwhile, with Dark Spectro and ECN still battling (As ECN ties up Dark Spectro, until he cuts his way out) Peter: Guys, the Nicktoons got kidnapped by XJ-Negative. Ghostbusters: Right Peter right. John: The, Animals are going save the Nicktoons. Animal Patrol Team: Right! Eva: Let's go guys see you later Ghostbusters. Kendryck: Wait, hold on? Danjhely: Danny and Jenny are trapped. Bluecorn: Oh no! Danjhely: *Use her phone on her belly* Jenny, Guys are you all right. Jenny: Yes, WE GOT CAPTURE BY NEGATIVE AND MS. MINTGRAPE. Danny: HURRY AND SAVE US, RIGHT. Frankie: AND WE GONNA STOP HIM AND MINTGRAP AND SAVE THE WORLD. Kendryck: Right see you later. Danjhely: *removes her phone* OK, guys look, our Nicktoons owners got Kidnapped. Carlito: Yeah, as they trapped in the wall. Audryck: What are we going to do to save our owners? Eva: I Have a Plan let's all go to XJ-Negative's Lair. Kendryck: OK, LET'S SAVE OUR NICKTOONS OWNERS. Carlito: but before we rescue our friends, can we ask the other Nicktoons. Carlie Mcgill: Your right Carlito. Danjhely: I know, let's go *As they going to find the other Nicktoons.* Cutscene 42b: *As the Nicktoons fight the toybots* Kendryck: (Purrs), Sam, I got a problem. Sam: What is it ghost Cat? Kendryck: Danny has been captured by XJ-Negavite. Sam: Oh no, but your powers can help him. Kendryck: OK, I'm on my way *As he left*. Danjhely: (Howls) Brad, Brad. Brad: What's Wrong little Dingo? Danjhely: Jenny's been kidnapped by XJ-Negavite. Brad: WHAT!! Oh No this is so terrible you have to rescue her right. Danjhely: Right, let's go team! *As they going to the Lair* *Into the black hall with the Lair was.* The Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn: *Hides one of the Mecha Suits.* Danjhely: Huh? *Spying a Camera as she throws the rock and destroys it.* *Exo-Huggles guards are running* Kendryck: It Worked, now we need to open the door. Danjhely: I'll Do it! *As she bumps the door, but it locked.* Bluecorn: Ohh that's gonna hurt. Danjhely: Oh yeah! *Use the lazer gun to open it, but is did not work too.* Eva: Ok, that door is locked, find another plan. Kendryck: Instead of going into the Door. Audryck maybe we go up up up on the roof. Eva: You got it let's go. Pesky Stunky: *Helps the Animal Patrol Team to get up the roof* Animal Patrol Team: *Goes up on the roof.* XJ-Negative: *Looks at the Camera Video because the Animal Patrol Team is going to his Lair.* I saw them. Ms. Mintgrape: Well here comes the last 7 Nicktoons. Cutscene 43a: Audryck: Ok we're in the Lair down here, I open up already. Carlito: That's nice. Carlie Mcgill: Yep! Audryck: Kendryck, use the Math Links as a rope can you tied on Danjhely's tail. Kendryck: Alright *Ties on Danjhely's tail* ok Danjhely find them. Danjhely: Ok Kendryck *Goes down into the lair as she spotted on XJ-Negative and Ms. Mintgrape.* Bluecorn: Keep Going Danjhely: I Keep looking, Uhh? *She spotted the Nicktoons are trapped in the Walls* There they are. Carlito: Great job Danjhely, but now we can rescue them. Eva: Uh Danjhely, the rope is about to torn down. Danjhely: I know *Tries to save them, but she got bump on XJ-Negative.* Kendryck: Oh no, you bump on XJ-Negative. Danjhely: Huh *Goes up on the roof. The Math Links rope is gonna to fall* Woah. Eva: Danjhely *Holds on the rope* Everyone hold my hand. Animal Patrol Team and Blue Corn: *Holds on Eva's paw, but they fall and lands into the floor.* Pesky Stunky: *Falls and lands into the floor as well.* Cutscene 43b: (As XJ-Negative electrified the Nicktoons) Jenny: Ugh. What is your problem? XJ-Negative: Oh nothing much...except I'm just getting a little revenge, that's all. Meanwhile, I'll check on the other to see how they're doing. But first, i see someone is going into my Lair. Danny: Oh my god. XJ-Negative: Stay here guys. Bluecorn: Uh oh *As she hides.* XJ-Negative: ANIMAL PATROL TEAM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAIR!!!! Animal Patrol Team: *Growls at Him.* Danjhely: We're here to save our Nicktoons Owners. Audryck: So leave them alone now. Kendryck: Yeah, and we will stop you! XJ-Negative: NOOO!!! *As he traps the Animal Patrol Team (Except Bluecorn and Pesky Stunky) in their capsule* Eva: Yikes! We're trapped in this Capsule. Ms. Mintgrape: We capture you Animals! (evil laughs) *As she electrified them, but the light is gone.* Ms: Mintgrape: Darn it, I need a light. *Turns on the light in the lair, but the Animal Patrol Team is gone from the capsule.* Hey, where they go? hmm! Bluecorn: Not so fast Faking Fox *Fights Ms. Mintgrape while the Animal Patrol Team are free from their capsule* Audryck: Yay Bluecorn, you saved us. Bluecorn: Your welcome guys and now we can save the Nicktoons 1 more time. (As he pulls up 2 flat screens, one showing Chadbot, Bessie, Sino, and Sina screaming as they got surrounded by Huggle-Bots 3000, and other screen with the others defeating the Toybots) XJ-Negative: Oh..no..this is not good. Eva: Leave the Nicktoons alone now. Ms. Mintgrape: Never hairy dog NEVER!!!! *Tries to kidnapped Bluecorn and The Animal Patrol Team, but fails* The Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn: *Fights Ms. Mintgrape and again.* Pesky Stunky: *Sprays Ms. Mintgrape by using her Gas Power.* Ms. Mintgrape: That's Disgusting! You did that to me. *As she fights Pesky Stunky, but she is a Robot Skunk.* Pesky Stunky: *Sees her tail is damage and fights Ms. Mintgrape.* Audryck: Wait a minute, she is a Skunk Robot because she has a mechanic parts on her tail. Danjhely: Yeah like me she's the Robot pet, Pesky Stunky. *Hugs Pesky Stunky* Come on let's go. (As ECN falls out of the sky and attacks XJ-Negative) ECN: (screaming) THIS IS FOR MESSING WITH MY FRIENDS AND MY SIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR.... (Until XJ-Negative shoots him) All: (gasps) ECN!!!!! (As half of ECN's mask is torn) (BOOM, BOOM, BOOM) Frankie: What's that sound? Bessie: Look! Stay Puft Marshmallow Man: (roars) (As he grabs XJ-Negative and eats him) Ms. Mintgrape: NEGATIVE NOOO!!!! *Fighting and Beating by the Animal Patrol Team.* All: Hooray! Good Job, Stay Puft. SPMM: YOU 4!!! (As the ERB crew arrives) Peter: Hey, we wanna help. (As the ERB crew and ECN untie the Nicktoons) All: HOORAY! Animal Patrol Team: YAY!!! Ghostbusters: Now help us defeat this giant marshmallow man. (As they battle the SPMM, and after they defeated him) The Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn: *Going to the Lair and saves all the Nicktoons.* Eva: *Released Bessie with her Teeth* Kendryck: *Released Danny with his Tail* Danjhely: *Released Jenny with her Paw* Cutscene 44: Chadbot: Somebody help us. (As the Nicktoons defeat the Huggle-Bots 3000 and Stun Bunnies) John Lennon: We're saved. All: HOORAY! Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn: WE DID IT TEAMWORK *High Paws*. XJ-Negative: STOP! Ms. Mintgrape: Owner Noo, stop them. (As XJ-Negative shoots his way out, causing the SPMM to explode into marshmallow crème) XJ-Negative: Just because all of ya are free and have defeated Toybot army, don't think this is over yet. Dark Spectro: Yeah! (As XJ-Negative and Dark Spectro revives The Magophoidbot, Tantalos, The Toybots, and the Stay Puft, then he ties up the Nicktoons, Bluecorn, The Animal Patrol Team and the ERB crew, but ECN hides) XJ-Negative: Now what. Ghostbusters: *Beat Up him.* (As XJ-Negative and the Toybots flies through all the dimensions) Nicktoons: Hooray for the Ghostbusters. Bessie: And Bluecorn and the Animal Patrol Team too. Ms. Mintgrape: Noo brother. Bluecorn: This is wha you get for trying to rule the World. Ms. Mintgrape: You pay for this now *Tries to capture the Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn, but died by Lincoln Loud with an anvil.* Lincoln Loud: We saving you guys. Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn: THE LOUD HOUSE. Audryck: You rescuing us thank you guys and here comes Bluecorn. Bluecorn: I'm fine now, Thank You Guys. Lucy Loud: Your welcome little furry feral ones. Lynn Loud: And this Green Fox, take her to jail. (Then a giant screen showing XJ-Negative holding by Mickey Mouse by the neck, and all the other cartoons gathered around while he makes a speech) TBA Ending: Anime Kenny: Hey guys,I'm gonna have a party in South Park. Do you guys want to come? ALF: A party? Cool,I want to come! Audryck: Us too, but now we forgot something. We going back to Yardley because we have a Mission. Danny: Kendryck I miss you little Cat, now your going straight home. Jenny: Bye little Firefly Dingo, we're come back any time. Bessie: Goodbye fly Charles Spainel friend *Hugs Eva* We miss you guys. Danjhely: Bye guys have fun, come on Pesky Stunky. Pesky Stunky: *Hops on Danjhely's Back.* Samuel: We all need a break sometimes, I'll come! The Beatles: We will preform for you guys! Samuel: See you tomorrow and then for the party little Animals! Animal Patrol Team and Bluecorn: Bye-bye Nicktoons *As they going back to Yardley while they jump into the Portal.* The End Category:NICKTOONS